youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
HowToBasic
HowToBasic is an Australian Youtuber who makes comedic and misleading tutorial videos. His videos mainly consist of him throwing, crushing, or fondling food against the countertops and floors of his kitchen. He especially uses a large quantity of eggs, and claims to have a rare "egg fetish". Few people have seen his face and/or heard his real voice. In a video interview, his voice pitch was altered and his face was silhouetted. He said that the anonymity makes his videos funnier. In the same interview, he stated that he used to make actual, albeit useless tutorials (i.e. How to Pick Up an Umbrella, and How to Close a Door), but they gained very little popularity, so he began doing what he currently does, and became quite successful. He occasionally collaborates with MaxMoeFoe during his challenge videos, appearing off-camera and throwing eggs or other various items while Max attempts the challenge. He and Max are likely close friends. Trivia *HowToBasic has officially stated that his real name is not Aaron Jackson. This was a theory, based on misheard words MaxMoeFoe had said during their collab videos. One being from the Halloween Challenge and the other being from the BTS of the HTB Challenge. *In his How To Get 1,000,000 Subscribers video, he crept along a hallway and up to a mirror. Before turning to show his face, he smashed an egg against the mirror, waggled his finger "no", shortly before flipping off the viewers. *HowToBasic always films his videos in his underwear to give the impression that he is naked (although it's never shown). He also has a tendency of using a large, uncooked sausage (which is usually withdrawn) to simulate a penis. * In his video How To Teleport , in which he teleports to a grocery store, his black shorts can vaguely be seen for a short amount of time when he looks down. *In the video "How To Put on a Condom " he puts a condom onto a sausage, runs past several shoppers in a clothing store, while holding it. This was unknown whether or not he was clothed at the time. *The video "How to make a Krabby Patty ", he mixes together several ingredients, (including a condom, a tampon, several bottles of glitter and a Spongebob DVD) into a disgusting mess. He then places it in a bucket, and serves it to MaxMoeFoe in his "HowToBasic Challenge " video. Max was barely able to consume any of it and vomited innumerable times. In that same video, Max held up different utensils, eventually he holds up a 4-foot long spoon. HowToBasic isn't even visible when this happens. *In How To Fight A Chicken, it is shown that he has a chicken farm in his yard. This is likely where he gets the eggs used in his videos. *Viewers often rant about him wasting food, he stated in an interview that he only uses expired food, or eggs from his chicken farm. This is confirmed in How To Get High, in which he opens a sealed bag of lettuce with the expiration date briefly visible. *In the How To Make Wine video, HTB claimed in the interview that he cut himself after filming him smashing a glass. * The "How To Disclipine Your Child" video subsequently got removed, due to Community Guidelines. Although, it might of been because of brief nudity since the clip depicts someone's nude buttocks being slapped. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers